


Concrete Angel

by shaneo6930



Series: The Earth is Moving verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Playing fast and loose with CPS policies, Sad with a Happy Ending, Whump, prequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: A prequel to The Earth is Moving (But I Can't Feel the Ground). The story of how Isaac came to live with Scott and Melissa.Can be read by itself, but it's still recommended to read the main fic.Trigger warning for references to child abuse.





	Concrete Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> Okay, so instead of Chapter 11 of The Earth is Moving, I decided to write the story of how Isaac came to live with Scott. 
> 
> About the title. I chose the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride because I felt the title fit Isaac. How he was put through the worst shit imaginable, and was hard to break. Not in the whole "Dead kid" way the song ends. LOL.
> 
> EDIT: My brain wasn't working right last night when I posted this, and I forgot the reason I wrote this story. This is for my good friend imthehotgirl. She recently had a birthday, and a really bad day like right next to each other, and I felt some good angst with a happy ending would be great for her. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warning for references to child abuse.

Melissa McCall trudged down the hallway of Beacon Hills Memorial hospital toward the end of her shift. She’ll be really glad when these last 30 minutes are over. She wearily made her way to the nurse’s station when she heard a commotion coming from the door.

Looking over, she saw Sheriff Stilinski coming in, with a teenage boy leaning on him for support. “We need some help over here!” he shouted. Melissa quickly ran over to her friend and took the boy’s other arm for support.

“What happened, Noah?” She asked as they made their way to a wheelchair for the boy. “Who is this?”

“It’s Bill Lahey’s boy Isaac,” Noah grunted as he carefully sat Isaac down in the chair. “He’s been beating him.”

“The swim coach?” Melissa asked, shocked. She then knelt down to look at Isaac. “How long has this been going on?”

“What?” Isaac asked, tired and confused. He was barely clinging to consciousness.

“What the fuck did he do to him?” She asked, looking up at Noah.

“I don’t really know,” Noah replied softly. Melissa stood up and started pushing the chair toward an examination room. The sheriff followed. “We got a disturbance call from a neighbor about loud screaming. When I got there, Bill was passed out drunk, and Isaac was…” Melissa could tell this was hard for him to say. “He was locked in a deep freezer. The door had been slammed on his leg.”

Melissa’s heart broke hearing this. They turned into an examination room, and Melissa turned to Noah. “I’m gonna go get a doctor. I’ll be right back,” she said as she left the room.

Isaac looked up to Noah, the bruises on his face standing out in the fluorescent lighting. “What’s going to happen to my dad?” he asked meekly.

“Well, son,” Noah said softly. “Right now he’s in the holding cell without bond until Monday when the Judge can decide what to do with him.”

“What will that be?”

“I don’t know, Isaac. But considering what he did to you—What he’s been doing to you, I’d say he’s going to go away for a while.”

“Can I go home?”

“I’m sorry, Isaac,” Noah apologized. “I’m afraid in cases like yours, I have to call CPS.”

Before Isaac could start to cry, the door opened to reveal a woman in a long white coat with Melissa beside her.

“Isaac,” Melissa said as the boy turned his head. “This is Dr. Robards. She’s going to examine your leg. Is that okay?”

Isaac nodded. Dr. Robards moved around the wheelchair and knelt in front of the boy, looking at his leg.

Noah stood up and looked over at Melissa. “I have to go call CPS,” he whispered. “I’ll stay with him,” Melissa replied, as she sat down beside Isaac.

“Where’s Sheriff?” Isaac asked, wincing through the pain of Dr. Robards rolling the leg of Isaac’s sweat pants up to reveal a badly bruised leg.

“He went to make a phone call,” Melissa told him. “But don’t worry. I’ll be right here.”

“Isaac, I need to take an X-Ray, just to confirm,” Dr. Robards said, looking up at the boy, “But I can safely say this leg is broken. Do you mind if I ask what happened?”

“My—“ Isaac choked. “My dad slammed a freezer door on it.”

“How long ago was that?”

“I—I don’t know,” He said. “I don’t know how long I was in there.”

Before Isaac could say anything else, Noah returned to the room. Melissa turned toward him. “How’d the call go?”

“They’re sending someone,” Noah said, stoically. He moved to stand behind the doctor, who was inspecting Isaac for more injuries. “Isaac, I know this is going to be hard,” he started, “But I need to ask you a few questions about what happened.”

“Last month,” Isaac started, “I was playing around on the computer. Looking at—“ He blushed at saying the next part. “I was looking at porn. The kind with two guys. My father came in, and saw my screen. Since then, he’s been trying to, in his words, ‘make me normal.’ Tonight, he got tired of looking at me and threw me into this large broken freezer in the basement, and slammed the door before I could get my leg in.”

“I’m sorry, Sheriff,” Dr. Robards interrupted, standing up and turning Isaac’s chair around. “I need to get him to an X-Ray. You can ask your questions when I’m done with him.”

“That’s okay,” Noah said back. “I got all I need.”

As the doctor wheeled Isaac away toward the radiology department, Melissa turned to Noah. “Why would someone do that to their child?” she said trying to hold back tears.

“I have no clue,” Noah replied.

They walked out of the room and noticed a woman with a briefcase walk into the ER. She marched right up to Noah and Melisa.

“Are you the officer handling the Lahey case?” she asked, matter-of-factly.

“I am,” Noah replied. “This is Melissa McCall. She’s the attending nurse, working on Isaac.”

“I’m agent James with Child Protection Services,” The woman introduced herself. “I stopped by the Sheriff’s department to get the file for this case, and I’m afraid there have been some…complications.”

“What kind of complications?” Noah asked, worried.

“It seems when Bill Lahey’s public defender showed up, his first action was to request the paper work that would allow him to give away his parental rights to Isaac.”

“Why does that complicate things?” Melissa asked the two.

“Because the group home we had lined up doesn’t take anybody Isaac’s age unless it’s on a temporary basis,” Agent James explained. “And we’re all tapped out on foster homes. Not that it would be easy to convince any of them to convince anybody to take a teenager.”

“I can take him in,” Melissa said. “I have an extra room and I know Scott wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you sure, Melissa?” Noah asked, looking at his friend. “From what I understand, kids like Isaac are challenging.”

“He’s right,” Agent James added. “With abused children—“

“I don’t care,” Melissa interrupted. “He needs a home. He needs love. I have more than enough of both to go around.”

“Well, Ms. McCall,” Agent James said, going through Isaac’s file. “There’s a process for this. First I have to inspect your home And Isaac will have to agree.”

“Can you come over tomorrow?” Melissa asked crossing her arms.

“I can.”

“And if I pass, and Isaac agrees, he can come home with me when he’s released?”

“He can,” Agent James conceded. “Unless you have a problem, Sheriff.”

“I have no problem at all,” Noah told the agent. “Melissa is a very loving mother. Her son Scott is best friends with my son Stiles. I know firsthand that Isaac will get nothing but the best treatment in her home.”

Just then, Dr. Robards returned with Isaac, pushing him back into the examination room. “Melissa, can you help me get him set up in a bed? I want to keep him here overnight for observation.”

As Melissa went to help set Isaac up, Agent James looked at Noah. “You better not be wrong about her, Sheriff,” she said.

“Do the inspection tomorrow,” Noah said. “You’ll see she’s the best for him.”

Two weeks later, the McCall household no longer had a guest bedroom. It was occupied by the house’s new resident. Isaac loved living with the McCalls. Melissa and Scott may have made a small family, but the love that radiated through the house was evident the second he stepped through the door.

Isaac and Scott hit it off, immediately. Often, they stayed up until all hours of the night playing video games and getting to really know each other. When Stiles joined in on the fun, he never felt left out.

After a few months, the nightmares about his father stopped. He had to testify in the trial against Bill Lahey. His testimony being instrumental in the man’s 25 year prison sentence.

Isaac and Scott’s bond became stronger until they realized they had fallen in love. Melissa had her reservations about this at first, but when she saw how happy her sons were, she openly encouraged it. To hell with the looks from the town.

Now, 2 years later, Isaac was thankful for the night Sheriff Stilinski saved his life. That night is now where he believes his life truly began.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the story! I worked very hard on it. As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
